Wonder Woman (Earth-300)
: Koriand'r has green eyes with no pupils, orange skin and fiery hair. When she is using her abilities in full force, her hair seems to glow and react like fire. However, this is simply an illusion. :* : Woman Wonder is superhumanly strong even without using her lantern ring, She is capable of fending off against two Kryptonians singlehandedly. :* : Wonder Wonder is so durable, she can resist the vacuum of space. :* : Koriand'r can project her 'starbolts' at her opponents in a variety of ways. The energy is burning hot and melts or destroys most metal objects and skin. It is unknown where this energy comes from.. :* : Koriand'r can use her energy to push herself through the sky. This only works when gravity is affecting her, and she cannot fly unaided in space. :* :* : She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. :* : Like all members of the Tamaranean race, Koriand'r can harness and channel ultraviolet radiation. The power of the sun is what gives a Tamaranean their strength and vitality, as well as other unique gifts. ::* :* :* * : The Amazons were gifted immortality. The people of Themyscira lived forever, though could be killed in war or in an accident. * : So long as Koriand'r stays on Themyscira, she does not require food, water or any other form of nourishment to maintain her health and vitality. Although they are not susceptible to the throes of hunger, this does not mean that Amazons don't consume food for enjoyment. The Amazons frequently hold great festivals wherupon food is served. | Abilities = * * : Koriand'r has piloted a few alien spacecrafts that she was not accustomed to. She later stole and refitted her own spacecraft which she became the commander of. * : Koriand'r has been using guns since she was first imprisoned as the princess of Tamaran and has used them against her captors and enemies since. However she prefers using her own natural energy blasts or power ring rather than guns. * : Koriand'r was trained in the art of combat by Themyscira' elite warriors. Able to overwhelm even five superpowered opponents simultaneously. * * * * * ** ** ** ** Lassoing * | Strength = Above Human. | Weaknesses = * : like many Tamaraneans, she is allergic to Metallic Chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes her bright green glowing starbolt energy out her nose and mouth which is highly destructive. * : Should she be deprived of ultraviolet radiation to strengthen her, Wonder Woman will slowly weaken while losing all of her powers and abilities. * : If Wonder Woman's synapses absorb more radiation than they are capable of process, her energy absorption cells will melt and her abilities will shut off. * : When not on the island she is mortal again. | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery *'Lasso of Truth' *'Bracelets of Submission': Two magic bracelets that can deflect projectile attacks. Also, Wonder Woman can remove them to gain a significant power boost. The Bracelets were later modified by Hephaestus, allowing Wonder Woman to magically summons swords, bow & arrows, pole arms and more from them. | Transportation = * : Via power ring. | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** *'Magical Sword': A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. | Notes = | Trivia = The version of Starfire is both Wonder Woman of her Earth and the first Green Lantern of Earth. It should be noted that she is not the Green Lantern of Tameran. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Starfire Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Amalgam Characters